CreepyPasta Pokemon Sylveon : Una Venganza Escarlata
by NekiiChan
Summary: [P.O.V - Sylveon] Una manera de ver el porque de una venganza. Advertencia, tiene un tono algo gore al final. Lo cual subira su rate de Edades. No me hago responsable si lo lees. [One-Shot]


Sylveon : "Una Venganza Escarlata"

**[P.O.V - Sylveon]**

Todo comenzó cuando nací. Yo era una pequeña eevee albina, una pequeña que era traviesa y curiosa. Todos estaban felices con mi nacimiento, recuerdo el nombre de mis padres, Matsu y Mia. Ambos ya no viven, lamentablemente. Recuerdo también a los demás pokemon y a quien era también mi entrenadora.

Recuerdo el haber nacido una noche en un centro pokemon. Cuando pude ver todo a mi alrededor, me encontré con las miradas de mis padres y el resto de mi familia.

Recuerdo las palabras de ellos _"Bienvenida, pequeña. Que bueno que ya estes aqui"_.

Recuerdo que decian ellos hacia mi, cuidandome esa misma noche, recuerdo haberme dormido en el abrazo de mi padre, que era igual que estar al lado de un volcan de lava.

Esa misma mañana, me levante para caminar hacia la cama de la persona que era mi entrenadora tambien. Sonrei y me acerque, aunque no alcanze a hablar, porque ella desperto y me sonrio divertida, parece que la habia agarrado de sorpresa.

Me sentia bien, recuerdo que me hicieron varios examenes para determinar mi estado de salud. Me sentia bien, me sentia feliz. Unas horas mas tarde todos junto a la entrenadora de mis padres, continuamos el camino.

Escuche a la joven entrenadora decir _"Que frio que hace!, Sera mejor que nos apresuremos o nos congelaremos!"_, recuerdo que estaba en sus brazos cuando corrimos todos hacia el pueblo y llegamos a los pocos minutos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos, conoci al padre de mi entrenadora e incluso me asusto el raichu.

Tenia una personalidad un poco escalofriante.

Pasaron los meses, me divertia entrar y salir de la casa. Pero una noche, sali de la casa, creo que fue mi peor error. Me perdi en el bosque, toda la noche la pase sola dentro del bosque, no podia encontrar el camino a la casa.

Hacia frio, la noche y la madrugada era mucho frio. De repente escuche un ruido, era el raichu que habia visto en la casa, me habia encontrado. Justo antes de que este ultimo me pudiese regañar dado que mis padres me buscaban, escuchamos un rugido horripilante.

Un houndoom que estaba mirandonos a ambos de una manera muy malvada, sus ojos estaban rojos, y mostraba sus dientes, llenos de sangre. Habia matado algo antes de encontrarnos. Su entrenador, un miembro del team flare, recuerdo haberlo visto sonreir de una manera macabra y escuche al entrenador decir _"acaba con ellos, mátalos_".

Aquel raichu que estaba delante de mis narices intento detenerlo, me pidio que huyera del lugar, que corriera a la casa que estaba no muy lejos de aqui.

Corri con todas mis fuerzas, tenia mucho miedo, rogaba que mis padres estuviecen cerca para poder detener a ese malvado pokemon y asesino. Pero no fue asi, de repente escuche un fuerte ruido a la distancia y un grito del raichu. Me oculte, pero no fue suficiente.

Unos segundos despues escuche al mismo houndoom, a mis espaldas, tras el arbol.

Me paralice y vi a ese houndoom acercarse todo ensangrentado.

Intente atacarlo, intente defenderme, pero fue inutil.

Sentia el dolor de las mordidas, mi pelo comenzo a mancharse de algo tibio. ¿Que era esto? ¿Sangre? ¿Mi propia sangre?, me pregunte en medio del dolor y mis gritos de agonia se escuchaban en todo el lugar, pero nadie venia, mis padres no llegaban, mi entrenadora tampoco. Me senti mareada, a tal punto que perdi el conocimiento.

De repente desperte, en una dimencion que no era donde estaba. Frente a mi habia un enorme pokemon, que sonria de manera macabra.

**_¿Quien eres? ¿Que hago aqui?_**Recuerdo haberle preguntado a ese enorme pokemon, que este ultimo sonrio de nuevo, con una voz bastante tenebrosa, me respondio **_"He visto lo que te han echo, te han abandonado, te han matado...quiero ayudarte"._**

Me quede sorprendida, ¿como lo sabia?. Me pregunte varias veces, pero luego lo entendi, este pokemon que estaba delante de mi, era el mismo Giratina en persona. Lo vi sonreir y me senti molesta, queria por alguna razon, sentia que Giratina podia ayudarme. Asenti a su sugerencia, de repente sin darme ninguna referencia, me dio un poder enorme.

**_"Evoluciona, pequeña, ve y venga tu muerte"_** Escuche que dijo Giratina antes de que me mandase de nuevo al mundo de donde habia partido, pero esta ves, me habia transformado en una Sylveon.

Me sentia sedienta, queria sangre mucha sangre. Durante la noche, me escondi en la casa donde estaba mi antigua entrenadora. Con cuidado escuche todo lo que pasaba, durante la noche asuste al estupido raichu que nunca pudo ayudarme, este ultimo casi se muere del susto al verme. Me volvi a esconder al ver que todos fueron a verlo.

Luego ocurrio, esa llamada que advertia de mi presencia, pero estaba confiada en mi mente sabia que _"No podian prevenirlo"_, por mas que ese Hypno, hubiese visto mi maldad, no llegarian a tiempo, porque los mataria a todos.

No pude evitarlo y me rei. Mi risita tan risueña de cuando era una eevee, paralizo a todos los de la casa, incluyendo a los pokemon.

De repente me vi alumbrada por los anillos de uno de mis parientes y compañeros, umbreon se asusto de muerte al verme. De repente todos estaban observandome. Sonrei.

_"Es hora de comenzar"_ me dije mentalmente y comence a cantar.

Pude escuchar a mi antigua entrenadora decir "Todos huyan, van a matarnos a todos!" pero fue muy tarde, mi voz logro dormirla a tiempo junto a todos los demas.

Unas horas mas tarde, mientras que me encargaba de matar a todos los demas, fue muy divertido jugar con los dos humanos, mi sed de sangre no estaba todavia calmada.

Mis padres fueron mis siguientes victimas. Fue algo extraño verlos sonreir ambos juntos, antes de matarlos. Los odiaba por no cuidarme lo suficiente. Odiaba esa sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Otras horas mas tarde, me prepare, dado que mi antigua entrenadora se habia despertado, no pude evitar sonreir al momento de escucharla gritar del susto, sonrei mas al verla que habia llorado e incluso la tenia atrapada. Utilice _"Mismo Destino",_ para atarla de una buena ves a mi alma llena de oscuridad y sangre. Esto seria su castigo.

Escuche que mi antigua entrenadora se disculpaba, por no haber cuidado de mi lo suficiente, pero era tarde, sus disculpas no servirian de nada, pensaba torturarla hasta la muerte, de manera dolorosa y lenta de la misma manera que ese houndoom me lo hizo a mi.

Sonrei, me encantaba mirar como mi antigua entrenadora comenzaba a perder sus fuerzas, perder su vida, sonrei mucho mas.

Al verla agonizar, tras el tiempo pasado, sonrei y me acerque a ella.

Decidi hacer algo que no habia echo, hacerle sentir lo que senti yo con ese houndoom.

Abri mi boca y comence a morder. Sonrei al escuchar el grito del dolor de la joven.

Me relami al sentir el sabor de la sangre. Perdi los estribos. Sonrei por la sed de sangre y volvi a morder, pero esta ves desgarrando la piel y arrancandole un pedazo del brazo.

_**"Creo que te mandare al otro mundo del mismo modo que yo me fui"**_ Le dije a la entrenadora con una risa sadica.

Esa misma noche, comenze a deborar a mi ex entrenadora. Ella gritaba mucho, me costo mucho trabajo, aunque, termine la diversion al romper su garganta con mis dientes, ella agonizaba, sonrei hasta que no dejo de respirar no me detuve.

¿Ahora, entiendes lo que siento yo?

¿Te ha gustado lo que senti yo?

¡Asi se siente que te maten!

¡Maldita inrresponsable!

¡Entrenadora tonta!

¡Pero disfrute comiendote!

¿Si siento que mi alma se calmo?

¿Tal ves? ¿Tal ves no?

¿Porque no me das un poco de tu cuerpo, lector?

¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
